federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Siomane Tara (Beyond)
Tara Vondrehle nee Siomane, DVM, is the Bajoran/Cardassian vet and long lost daughter of the former Kai of Bajor. She is the outgoing matriarch of the Siomane-Solis family though her self confidence issues spawning from the Cardassian heritage continue to plague her. After her messy divorce from her long time husband, Tara focuses on her animals and business. Background Information Brin, taken as a comfort woman in the Occupation was taken to Cardassia Prime when it ended. When she got pregnant with Tara, Legate Danan ushered the child off to Aulding Boarding School where she was raised. Believing that her mother was dead and her 'father' disgraced of her, she had no knowledge of her biological family until 2381 when Ashta Sarex discovered her connections to Brin on Bajor. Brin's fiance at the time, went to Cardassia and paid Tara's debts before bringing her back to Bajor and adopting her. She no longer has any contact with her biological mother. Unknown to Tara, Jorgu Danan is not actually her biological father - as tests has never formally been taken. Instead, her father was known traitor against Cardassia Halor Revok who had raped her mother in secret, without any of the Danan's knowledge. Revok was executed in 2375 for starting a Cardassian civil war and had no other heirs or family. Tara is still under the assumption Danan is her biological family. Personal Life Jackson Moyer (2410-2410): Tara met her lover when she hired him as the small animal veterinarian and property manager of Vondrehle Farms in Boseman, Montana. Throughout working together a spark happened and was only ignited after her marital issues. Soon enough, they became lovers, with the permission of Moyers wife Samantha, however this soon came to an end when Jax was kidnapped and lost his memories. Previous Spouse(s) Zayn Vondrehle Tara met her first husband, Zayn Vondrehle, when she was only 13 years old formed a quick childhood crush on. In future plots, they did not express an interest to each other until 2397 when a malfunctioning holodeck brought out the fuzzy feelings. They engaged in an intimate relationship before getting married. Tara has been there for Zayn, even after a malicious attack on him from the mUniverse which resulted in him losing a hand and part of his leg. Assisting in rehabilitation they have grown stronger together. When Zayn was offered a great job placement on Bajor, Tara was unable to go and it destablized their marriage. Trying long distance for some time made them drift apart until a heated divorce in 2410. Children Tara has one child with Zayn Vondrehle named Sophia Vondrehle. Please see the link for more information. Tara adopted her niece and nephew from her sister Cassica, and while she is the main caregiver, the twins Dominic Dhow and Felicity Dhaja often rotate around the family. Please see their links for more information. Education and Career Raised on Cardassia in a foster care facility, education was never emphasized for the young girl. With no formal education, when she was 12 years old she was still unable to read. Upon making it to Bajor, she was given all the best help she could get and eventually graduated highschool in 2386. The next year, she applied for a degree in medical science at the University of Bajor, graduating in 2390. Wishing to fulfill her dreams of becoming a Vet, she completed two more years of University, graduating with her DMV in 2392 before opening her own clinic in Boseman, Montana. 1 Siomane Tara (Beyond) Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Bajoran Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Medical Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2369 Category:All Characters